Premiere
"There are BIG Problems in Ponyville, so round up some ponies and lend a hoof! With My Little Pony Collectible Card Game (MLP:CCG), you can now collect and play your favorite ponies. Look for Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy, Parasprites galore, and more! Be sure to watch out for Troublemakers!" Premiere is the first set released for the My Little Pony Collectible Card Game. It contains 211 unique cards, 41 foiled versions of cards and 12 promotional cards. Contents Common Cards *#7 Jetstream, All Heart (Friend) *#8 Cerulean Skies, Skyward Soarer (Friend) *#12 Emerald Green, Cider Aficionado (Friend) *#14 Pegasus Royal Guard, Elite Sentry (Friend) *#16 Rainbowshine, Cloud Wrangler (Friend) *#20 Sweetie Sunrise, Early Riser (Friend) *#22 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) *#23 Applejack, Plant Leader (Friend) *#28 Granny Smith, Apple Elder (Friend) *#29 Igneous Rock, Pebble Pusher (Friend) *#30 Drill Bit, Destruction Worker (Friend) *#33 Red Gala, Favorite Cousin (Friend) *#36 Apple Brown Betty, Pastry Chef (Friend) *#37 Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony (Friend) *#40 Dance Fever, Disco King (Friend) *#42 Flitter, Ribbon Wielder (Friend) *#44 High Spirits, Life Enthusiast (Friend) *#46 Pinkie Pie, Ice Cutter (Friend) *#52 Professor Neigh, Algebraic! (Friend) *#54 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) *#55 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) *#58 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) *#60 Blue Moon, Ol' Blue Eyes (Friend) *#64 Twilight Sparkle, All-Team Organizer (Friend) *#71 Hoity Toity, Vogue Authority (Friend) *#73 Pearly Stitch, Crotchety Crocheter (Friend) *#75 Rising Star, In the Spotlight (Friend) *#76 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) *#78 Royal Riff, Songster (Friend) *#79 Sugar Twist, Twister Sister (Friend) *#80 Amethyst Star, Animal Leader (Friend) *#81 Blue Jay, Warbler (Friend) *#85 Forest Owl, Novice Assistant (Friend) *#86 House Mouse, Little Pipsqueak (Friend) *#92 Opalescence, Curtain Shredder (Friend) *#94 Winona, On the Scent (Friend) *#95 Spread Your Wings (Event) *99 Royal Guidance (Event) *#135 Fighting for Friendship (Resource) *#136 Foal Free Press (Resource) *#144 Rubber Chicken (Resource) *#153 Brown Parasprite (Troublemaker) *#157 Purple Parasprite (Troublemaker) *#160 Yellow Parasprite (Troublemaker) *#161 A Thorn in His Paw (Problem) *#162 Avalanche! (Problem) *#163 Kitchen au Flambé (Problem) *#165 Bunny Stampede (Problem) *#166 The Problem with Parasprites (Problem) *#169 Adventures in Foalsitting (Problem) *#172 Mean Meanie Pants (Problem) *#173 Hungry Hungry Caterpillars (Problem) *#174 I Can Fix It! (Problem) *#178 Looking for Trouble (Problem) *#180 Who is Gabby Gums? (Problem) *#181 Not Enough Pinkie Pies (Problem) *#182 Monitor EVERYTHING! (Problem) *#183 Monster of a Minotaur (Problem) *#187 Parasprite Pandemic (Problem) *#188 Ponyville in a Bottle (Problem) Uncommon Cards *#9 Finish Line, Jammer (Friend) *#15 Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader (Friend) *#25 Auntie Applesause, Gum Flapper (Friend) *#48 Ol' Salt, Salt Blocked (Friend) *#77 Rarity, Nest Weaver (Friend) *#84 Fluttershy, Animal Team (Friend) *#102 A Bully and a Beast (Event) *#103 A Touch of Refinement (Event) *#104 A Vision of the Future (Event) *#107 Crème de la Crème (Event) *#108 Critter Cavalry (Event) *#109 Double-check the Checklist (Event) *#110 Downright Dangerous (Event) *#111 Duck and Cover (Event) *#113 Here's Your Invitation! (Event) *#114 Let's Get This Party Started (Event) *#115 Fears Must be Faced (Event) *#116 Nurture With Knowledge (Event) *#120 Swing Into Action (Event) *#123 The Horror! The Horror! (Event) *#124 Spike, Take a Letter (Event) *#126 Watch in Awe (Event) *#127 What Went Wrong? (Event) *#130 Yay! (Event) *#133 Tangled Coiffure (Resource) *#134 Critter Cuisine (Resource) *#137 Focused Study (Resource) *#139 Hard Hat (Resource) *#140 Lead Pony Badge (Resource) *#141 Marvelous Chapeau (Resource) *#142 Outshine Them All (Resource) *#143 Ridiculous Outfit (Resource) *#147 The Ponyville Express (Resource) *#148 Too Many Bandages (Resource) *#149 Too Much Pie (Resource) *#150 Tricksy Hat (Resource) *#154 Flam (Troublemaker) *#155 Flim (Troublemaker) *#158 Timberwolf (Troublemaker) *#159 Wild Manticore (Troublemaker) *#164 Bunny Breakout (Problem) *#167 Clearing Gloomy Skies (Problem) *#168 Cloudbursting (Problem) *#170 Emergency Dress Order (Problem) *#171 795 Wing Power (Problem) *#175 I Need Answers (Problem) *#176 It's a Twister! (Problem) *#177 It's Alive! (Problem) *179 May the Best Pet Win (Problem) *#184 My Pinkie Sense is Tingling (Problem) *#185 Maybes are for Babies (Problem) *#186 Fashion Feast (Problem) *#189 Raze This Barn (Problem) *#190 Runaway Cart (Problem) *#191 Save Sweet Apple Acres (Problem) *#192 Special Delivery! (Problem) *#193 Ponynapped! (Problem) *#194 This Way, Little Ones (Problem) *#195 Want It, Need It! (Problem) *#196 Wrapping Up Winter (Problem) Rare Cards *#10 Wild Fire, Speed Racer (Friend) *#11 Cloudchaser, Flexible Flier (Friend) *#17 Scootaloo, Creature Catcher (Friend) *#18 Spike, Baby Dragon (Friend) *#19 Solar Wind, Enterprising Astronomer (Friend) *#21 Gala Appleby, Refined Farmer (Friend) *#24 Applejack, Barn Raiser (Friend) *#27 Coco Crusoe, Thick Skinned (Friend) *#31 Full Steam, Smoke Stacked (Friend) *#32 Silver Spanner, Nuts for Bolts (Friend) *#34 Sunny Smiles, Iconic Friend (Friend) *#35 Night Watch, Vigilant Patrol (Friend) *#39 Charged Up, Energizer Pony (Friend) *#41 Lucky Streak, One in a Million (Friend) *#43 Goldengrape, Popular Punster (Friend) *#45 Pinkie Pie, Pinkie "Responsibility" Pie (Friend) *#47 Pinprick, Pop Star (Friend) *#49 Snips & Snails, Dynamic Duo (Friend) *#50 Surprise, Party Pegasus (Friend) *#51 Apple Stars, Fruit Prodigy (Friend) *#53 Bright Bulb, Seasoned Strategist (Friend) *#56 Gyro, Poindexter (Friend) *#57 Lemony Gem, Sour Grapes (Friend) *#59 Rare Find, A Real Gem (Friend) *#61 Spring Forward, Companianable Filly (Friend) *#62 Sunny Rays, One Bright Mare (Friend) *#65 Action Shot, Shutterbug (Friend) *#66 Big Shot, Wildlife Photographer (Friend) *#67 Featherweight, Editor-in-Chief (Friend) *#68 Fiddly Faddle, Country Twang (Friend) *#69 Eff Stop, Muckraker (Friend) *#72 Savior Fare, Snooty Server (Friend) *#74 Lotus Blossom, Sauna Expert (Friend) *#82 Falcon, Fast & Furious (Friend) *#83 Fluttershy, Guidance Counselor (Friend) *#88 Lilac Links, Superstitious (Friend) *#89 Mane Cureall, Veteran Vet (Friend) *#90 Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth, Dam Builder (Friend) *#91 Mr. Breezy, Fan Fan (Friend) *#93 Sea Swirl, Porpoiseful (Friend) *#101 Good Hustle (Event) *#105 Assertiveness Training (Event) *#106 Back Where You Began (Event) *#112 Eeyup (Event) *#117 Gotta Go Fast (Event) *#118 Stand Still! (Event) *#119 Straighten Up & Fly Right (Event) *#121 Team Effort (Event) *#122 The Big Guns (Event) *#125 Undercover Adventure (Event) *#128 Whoa There Nelly! (Event) *#129 Working Together (Event) *#131 Assault Cake (Resource) *#132 Carousel Boutique (Resource) *#138 Golden Oak Library (Resource) *#145 Sweet Apple Acres (Resource) *#146 Picnic Lunch (Resource) *#151 Two Bits (Resource) *#152 Ahuizotl (Troublemaker) *#156 Parasprite Swarm (Troublemaker) Ultra Rare Cards *#197 Dr. Hooves, Unblinking (Friend) *#198 Rainbow Dash, Winged Wonder (Friend) *#199 Big Mac, Immense Apple (Friend) *#200 Ship Shape, Heavy Lifter (Friend) *#201 Lyra Heartstrings, Bonafide (Friend) *#202 Screwy, Barking Mad (Friend) *#203 Twilight Sparkle, Ursa Vanquisher (Friend) *#204 Zecora, Everfree Guru (Friend) *#205 Octavia, Virtuoso (Friend) *#206 Rarity, Truly Outrageous (Friend) *#207 Philomena, Beard of a Feather (Friend) *#208 Princess Celestia, Ray of Sunshine (Friend) *#209 Heart's Desire (Resource) *#210 Nightmare Moon (Troublemaker) *#211 Fluttershy, Monster Tamer (Friend) Fixed Cards *#1 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) *#2 Applejack, Dependable Farmpony (Mane Character) *#3 Pinkie Pie, Party Animal (Mane Character) *#4 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) *#5 Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista (Mane Character) *#6 Fluttershy, Beastmaster (Mane Character) *#13 Holly Dash, Flighty Filly (Friend) *#26 Cherry Jubilee, Queen of the Hill (Friend) *#38 Big Top, Silly Pony (Friend) *#63 Lady Justice, Judge and Jury (Friend) *#70 Vidala Swoon, Mane Manager (Friend) *#87 Hummingway, Fine Feathered Friend (Friend) *#96 Getting Your Hooves Dry (Event) *#97 Dig Deep (Event) *#98 Apples and Oranges (Event) *#100 Sweet and Kind (Event) Foiled Cards *#ƒ1 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) *#ƒ2 Applejack, Dependable Farmpony (Mane Character) *#ƒ3 Pinkie Pie, Party Animal (Mane Character) *#ƒ4 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) *#ƒ5 Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista (Mane Character) *#ƒ6 Fluttershy, Beastmaster (Mane Character) *#ƒ7 Finish Line, Jammer (Friend) *#ƒ8 Wild Fire, Speed Racer (Friend) *#ƒ9 Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader (Friend) *#ƒ10 Rainbowshine, Cloud Wrangler (Friend) *#ƒ11 Spike, Baby Dragon (Friend) *#ƒ12 Applejack, Plant Leader (Friend) *#ƒ13 Applejack, Barn Raiser (Friend) *#ƒ14 Auntie Applesause, Gum Flapper (Friend) *#ƒ15 Granny Smith, Apple Elder (Friend) *#ƒ16 Drill Bit, Destruction Worker (Friend) *#ƒ17 Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony (Friend) *#ƒ18 Pinkie Pie, Pinkie "Responsibility" Pie (Friend) *#ƒ19 Pinkie Pie, Ice Cutter (Friend) *#ƒ20 Pinprick, Pop Star (Friend) *#ƒ21 Professor Neigh, Algebraic! (Friend) *#ƒ22 Gyro, Poindexter (Friend) *#ƒ23 Rare Find, A Real Gem (Friend) *#ƒ24 Twilight Sparkle, All-Team Organizer (Friend) *#ƒ25 Featherweight, Editor-in-Chief (Friend) *#ƒ26 Rarity, Nest Weaver (Friend) *#ƒ27 Fluttershy, Guidance Counselor (Friend) *#ƒ28 Fluttershy, Animal Team (Friend) *#ƒ29 Lilac Links, Superstitious (Friend) *#ƒ30 Winona, On the Scent (Friend) *#ƒ31 Assertiveness Training (Event) *#ƒ32 Let's Get This Party Started (Event) *#ƒ33 Straighten Up & Fly Right (Event) *#ƒ34 Undercover Adventure (Event) *#ƒ35 Working Together (Event) *#ƒ36 Carousel Boutique (Resource) *#ƒ37 Golden Oak Library (Resource) *#ƒ38 Sweet Apple Acres (Resource) *#ƒ39 Picnic Lunch (Resource) *#ƒ40 Ahuizotl (Troublemaker) *#ƒ41 Parasprite Swarm (Troublemaker) Promotional Cards *#Pƒ1 Rainbow Dash, To the Rescue (Friend) *#Pƒ4 Twilight Sparkle, Research Student (Friend) *#Pƒ7 Nightmare Moon (Troublemaker) *#Pƒ8 Eeyup (Event) *#Pƒ11 Back Where You Began (Event) *#Pƒ12 Assault Cake (Resource) Starter Decks *Twilight Sparkle/Applejack Starter Deck *Rainbow Dash/Rarity Starter Deck *Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy Two Player Starter Deck Images Mlp-pack.jpg|Booster Pack art. baseboosterbox.jpg|Booster Box art. BaseSet_List.jpg|Checklist Category:Collecting Category:Releases